Allegiant - Alternative Ending
by Folk23
Summary: Contiene spoilers de Allegiant, versión alternativa de lo que encuentra Tobían cuando vuelve de su misión. HAE.


**Final alternativo de Allegiant, empieza con Tobías preguntando por Tris cuando vuelve con Evelyn, Peter, Amar y Cristina después de haber completado su misión en Chicago.**

**POV CUATRO**

¿Dónde está Tris? – pregunto.

Lo siento, Tobías. – dice Cara.

¿Sientes el qué? – dice Cristina con agresividad. – ¡Dinos que ha pasado!

Tris entró en el Laboratorio de las Armas en vez de Caleb. – dice Cara. – Sobrevivió al suero de la muerte y al de la memoria, pero… la dispararon.

La mayoría del tiempo puedo saber cuando la gente está mintiendo y esto debe ser una mentira. No puede haberle pasado nada a Tris, ella no me dejaría solo, no iría al Laboratorio de las Armas en vez de Caleb. Tris, con sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeño cuerpo lleno de poder y fuerza, debería estar esperándome. Pero no está.

No. – dice Cristina, moviendo la cabeza. – No puede ser.

Los ojos de Cara se llenan de lágrimas y entonces lo entiendo: por supuesto que Tris iría al Laboratorio de las Armas en vez de Caleb. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme ahí, como si quedándome ahí de pie impidiera que fuera verdad, pretendiendo que todo está bien. Cristina llora, abrazada a Cara y yo sigo ahí de pie.

¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. – exijo más que pido, cuando consigo salir del shock.

Me tiemblan las manos y noto el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, el resultado de lo fuerte que me he mordido la mejilla durante todo este rato.

No es buena idea… - Cara intenta disuadirme, pero cuando la grito que me lleve con Tris, asiente y empieza a conducirnos hasta el hospital.

Nos cuenta la historia resumida mientras andamos. Al pasar delante de la habitación de Uriah, donde están Zeke y Hana, pienso en lo irónico de todo esto, no pude cuidar del chico como prometí y ahora mi novia se encuentra en la misma situación, en coma y conectada a una serie de máquinas que la mantienen viva.

En otra sala están los directivos de la Oficina, los afectados por el suero de la memoria que Tris consiguió lanzar antes de que la abatiera el segundo disparo. Y entonces le veo… se me nubla la cabeza y me lanzo directamente hacia él, golpeando la puerta con rabia. En el interior de la sala todos se sobresaltan, pero lo olvidan enseguida gracias a la neblina en que están sus cerebros.

¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? – pregunto con rabia, señalando a David, el causante de que Tris esté en ese estado.

Ya no es la misma persona que era, Tobías. Ni siquiera lo recuerda. – interviene Cara.

Ella y Cristina tratan de alejarme de la puerta, pero me resisto.

¿Qué le va a pasar?

En los ojos de Cristina veo la misma duda y sé que me apoya, pero Cara desvía la mirada, evitando el contacto visual en todo momento.

Aún es pronto para decirlo, pero…

¡¿Pero qué?! – grito sin poder creérmelo, sabiendo ya lo que va a decirme.

Le juzgaran pero solo era una rebelde, a la que ni siquiera recuerda…

Nada, no le va a pasar nada. Ese maldito desgraciado prácticamente ha matado a Tris pero su acción no tendrá consecuencias. ¡No es justo!

Las chicas se aprovechan de mi desconcierto para apartarme de allí, aunque Cristina está tan tensa que sus dedos se clavan en mi piel dolorosamente.

¿Estás seguro? – me pregunta Cara cuando nos detenemos delante de la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

Ni siquiera le contesto, pongo la mano en la puerta y entro. Tris está tumbada en la cama, llena de tubos y vendajes por todas partes, parece mucho más pequeña y joven de lo que en realidad es. Su hermano está arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano de Tris. Aparte de sus sollozos, en la habitación solo se oye el ruido de las máquinas.

¡Tenías que ser tú! – lleno de furia, me lanzo contra Caleb, quién no se resiste.

Lo sé. – murmura muy bajito.

Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara llena de lágrimas y el cabello muy revuelto, pero no me da pena. Porque le miro y la veo a ella, veo sus gestos y recuerdo que ahora estoy solo.

Ella se ofreció. – dice Caleb.

No deberías haberla dejado. – le aprieto el cuello con fuerza durante un instante y luego le empujo, haciendo que la parte posterior de su cabeza golpee el suelo.

No se queja, aunque se frota donde se ha golpeado cuando se incorpora.

Ella quería que supieras algo, por si no salía bien. – le atravieso con la mirada, indicándole que hable. – Tris no quería dejarte.

Pero me ha dejado. – sollozo, dejándome caer al lado de la cama y atrapando la mano de Tris entre las mías.

Suave, pequeña, cálida y a la vez sin vida. Apoyo los labios sobre ella, esperando que mi beso produzca un milagro y que mi pequeña Tris se despierte, se ría y me bese. Pero nada de eso ocurre.

Lárgate. – le dijo a Caleb cuando pone la mano en mi hombro.

Si aguanta los primeros días, aún no está todo perdido. – murmura mientras sale.

Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo que paso así, sé que Cristina ha entrado y se ha ido hace rato, pero no vuelvo a la realidad hasta que no siento una mano grande y familiar en mi hombro.

Lo siento, Cuatro. – me dice Zeke.

Tiene muy mal aspecto y sus ojos aún me miran con dureza, no dice nada más, solo nos miramos en silencio hasta que da media vuelta y se va. Las cosas van a estar tensas entre nosotros por un tiempo, pero es buena señal que haya intentado consolarme.

_Meses después…_

Como todos los días, me levanto y voy a ver a Tris. Ya no estamos en la ciudad si no en lo que ahora se llama Nueva Chicago. A pesar de que han pasado muchos meses desde que la dispararon, su estado sigue igual, sin cambios. Lo único bueno es que su cerebro funciona y existe la posibilidad de que despierte algún día.

Paso con ella todo el tiempo que puedo, la hablo, le leo y la mantengo informada de todo lo que pasa fuera, pero no hay cambios. Hagamos lo que hagamos, no hay cambios. Está tumbada bocabajo y tiene la cabeza vendada, secuelas de la operación a la que la sometieron Caleb, Matthew y su equipo.

Caleb ha estado esforzándose mucho para encontrar una solución a las lesiones de Tris, por si alguna vez despierta. Eso hace que me resulte un poco más fácil tolerar su presencia, aunque aún no le he perdonado del todo, quizá lo haga si esto funciona.

Estuve presente durante la operación aunque apenas fui consciente de lo que pasó. Caleb me lo explicó todo antes, gracias a la tecnología desarrollada por el equipo mixto de eruditos y la gente de Matthew, han desarrollado un pequeño dispositivo que han implantado en la columna de Tris. La segunda bala de David le destrozó la columna, dejándola paralítica en caso de que despertase. El dispositivo está formado por una especie de filamentos, mitad orgánicos, mitad artificiales, diseñados específicamente para adaptarse al cuerpo humano, uniéndose a las conexiones rotas de la médula y actuando como ellas. No saben sin funcionara, pero al menos es una posibilidad y las pruebas han sido positivas.

También aprovecharon la intervención para realizar una operación adicional. Le rasuraron el cabello a Tris y llegaron hasta su cerebro, aplicando sobre ciertas partes de él pequeñas descargas eléctricas, con el aparato que se usa para comprobar que todo vaya bien en intervenciones cerebrales en las que el paciente tiene que estar despierto, para tratar de estimularla y que despierte. Parecía muy esperanzador pero ya han pasado varios días y no hay nov…

La mano de Tris tiembla bajo la mía, haciéndome dar un respingo.

¿Tris? – la llamo tratando de no emocionarme demasiado.

Sus pestañas se mueven, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y sus ojos se encuentran de frente con los míos. Trata de hablar pero no puede, el aparato que le permite respirar le impide hablar.

Espera, Tris. – me incorporo, apoyado sobre mis rodillas y la calmo antes de quitarle el tubo yo mismo. He aprendido mucho de primeros auxilios y cuidado a los enfermos durante este tiempo, y no es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque al tratarse de Tris me cuesta un poco más concentrarse. - ¿Puedes respirar bien? ¿Te duele?

Tose un poco y niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se cierran y por un instante me temo lo peor.

Me duele la espalda. – dice al volver a abrirlos, con la voz rasposa y seca.

¿Dónde?

Con delicadeza, apoyó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, en la curva donde se une con su trasero.

Más arriba. – dice, poniéndose completamente roja.

¿Aquí? – ahora dejo la mano justo en la mitad de su espalda.

No, arriba.

Trata de mover la mano y palidece al ver la aguja en su muñeca.

¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?

Entraste en el Laboratorio de las Almas. – sus ojos se oscurecen y sé que lo recuerda.

Lo siento. – se disculpa, con la voz temblorosa.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto. – suplico.

Le acaricio suavemente la mano y le ofrezco la mía, con la palma hacia arriba. Despacio y con alguna dificultad, consigue colocar su mano en la mía. Me cuesta contener el impulso de ponerme a saltar y gritar de alegría. En vez de eso, llevo suavemente su mano hasta su columna, haciendo que roce el vendaje.

¿Lo notas? – pregunto esperanzado.

Sí. – dice confundida.

La puerta se abre en ese momento, y Matthew entra para su visita habitual leyendo algo de una carpeta.

Hola Tobías… - se queda paralizado, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos, cuando ve mi mano entrelazada con la de Tris. - ¡Tris! ¡Estás despierta! – se alegra, dejando caer la carpeta sin darle importancia. - ¿Cuándo…? – sin palabras, me mira a mí.

Ha sido hace nada, ahora iba a avisar. – me excuso, aunque la verdad es que me gustaría tenerla para mí sola un poco más.

Esto es fantástico. Ya verás cuando se enteren todos. – sonríe Matthew, y se aclara la voz para conseguir un tono más profesional. - ¿Cómo te encuentras Tris? Vamos a tener que examinarte. – saca una especie de busca y pulsa varios botones, llamando al resto del equipo.

Me mira asustada y la sonrío, apretándole la mano.

Estaré justo ahí detrás. – le señalo la puerta.

Espera. – me detiene cuando estoy empezando a levantarme. – Tobías, ¿aún te gusto? Con todo lo que he hecho…

La acerco hasta el borde con suavidad, apoyando la frente contra la suya como puedo, dejando que nuestros ojos estén al mismo nivel.

Te quiero, Tris. No vuelvas a dejarme.

No pienso hacerlo jamás, también te quiero. – me da un casto beso en los labios y sé que no miente.

Con una sonrisa idiota salgo de la habitación y me dejo caer contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, controlando a la gente que llega a la carrera. Cristina es la primera de nuestros amigos en llegar, la sonrío mientras asiento y eso es todo lo que necesita para comprender.

Caleb llega poco después, con la ropa arrugada y la camisa mal abrochada por las prisas. Sus ojos verdes brillan con esperanza cuando se para delante de mí. Sé lo que hizo en el pasado, pero también sé lo que ha hecho ahora y sé que es el principal responsable de que pueda tener a mi novia de nuevo conmigo. Le tiendo una mano en silencio, ofreciéndole una tregua que no lo arregla todo, pero que como en el caso de mi madre, es un paso hacia delante. Caleb me la estrecha en gesto solemne y se sienta al lado de Cristina, sin entrar en la habitación porque está demasiado implicado, esperando el momento adecuado para reunirse con su hermana.

Zeke y Shaun se sientan a nuestro lado mientras esperamos noticias. Cristina me dio la mano en cuanto llegó y Zeke no tarda en ofrecerme la suya cuando nos ve, en gesto de apoyo. Y así, cogidos de la mano, rodeado de nuestros amigos y sintiendo el beso de Tris aún en mis labios, sé que ahora sí está todo bien. Todo irá bien.

**FIN**


End file.
